


a little tied up

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Face-Sitting, Light Dom/sub, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Rope Bondage, Watersports, barely on that last one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4601628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"amethyst uses some hand lotion"</p>
            </blockquote>





	a little tied up

**Author's Note:**

> fkn love this one dude. need more amedot in my life. that's the good shit

Amethyst gazed down at the sight before her. Her new favorite gem to mess with was all splayed out in front of her, each limb tied up to a bedpost, with not a scrap of thread on her. And for tonight, Amethyst could do whatever she wanted…within reason, of course.

She rubbed her hands together, then hummed and went to her bedstand, grabbing a bottle of lotion and rubbing them on her hands. The rope was a little dry, and it was no good running leather over her girlfriend’s soft skin…

“Hnn…” came a small whine from behind her. Amethyst turned around, smirking.

“Oh, feeling a little eager, huh Dot?” Amethyst asked. Peridot was always operating on a hair trigger, and that was something Amethyst loved about her. One small kiss, one lingering touch, even just a glance that was sensual enough could get Peridot in the mood for some sexy fun.

Amethyst walked over to the bed, expecting to see her girlfriend panting excitedly, but instead found her with eyes closed in concentration.

“Huh? Peridot, you okay?” Amethyst asked.

“F-fine. I am fine,” Peridot said, opening her eyes and looking down at Amethyst. “Just get started already, I’m impatient…”

Amethyst squinted her eyes and walked to the side of the bed, getting a closer look at the blushing gem. “You remember the safe word, right?”

Peridot’s eyeroll was almost audible. “Yes, yes, it’s ‘puma’, now please, just get star–”

Peridot was cut off by a sharp slap to her cheek. She hissed out of surprise; it was a quick slap, but not a hard one. Just to get her attention.

“I think you’ve forgotten who’s in charge here, Dot!” Amethyst said, grinning mischievously. “I won’t accept that kind of talk no matter how impatient you are. Now what do you say?”

Peridot frowned and looked away, blushing. “m’sry…” she muttered.

Amethyst slapped her stomach, a green blush cropping up there. “What was that?!”

Peridot yelped before replying, “I’m sorry!"

Amethyst slapped her belly again. “I’m sorry, what?”

Peridot yelped again. “I’m sorry ma’am! Okay, stop, stop, puma!”

“What? Too much for you already? But we literally just started.”

Peridot shook her head, then looked off to the side, blushing furiously. “I…I need to use the restroom before we go further.”

Amethyst gaped for a second. “You have to pee.”

“I– Yes, I have to pee, now can you please let me do that?” Peridot said, frustration edging into her voice quickly. “It’s getting bad and I can’t…” Peridot shuffled her knees up and down. “I can’t, really do anything…to hold it…”

“Why didn’t you pee before I spent all that time tying you up??” Amethyst asked. She could hardly believe it. Peridot would normally never forget something like this, it distracted from getting her off.

“I…had a mildly full bladder before you started tying me up, and I th-thought it would feel good if I came being full like that but you took too long tying me up and now I feel like I’m going to piss myself!” Peridot said, voice quickly picking up speed as she frantically tried to finish her statement.

Amethyst rolled her own eyes and went to the ropes to get them undone. However, her freshly-lotioned hands kept slipping off the knots; she couldn’t get a good grip. After a minute of trying she looked at Peridot sheepishly.

“Well, um…you don’t have to go super bad, right…?” she asked, weakly.

“Why? What’s wrong? Get me undone!” Peridot, straining against her restraints.

“Uhh, well…Funny story, my hands are a lil greasy from the lotion, and it’s gonna take a couple minutes for them to dry…”

“What?!” Peridot whined, shuffling her knees again. “But…but…Amethyst, it’s getting v-very urgent…!”

“There’s nothing I can do!” Amethyst said, shrugging. “You know how this shit is, you could be in a tornado and your hands wouldn’t dry off. We gotta wait.”

Peridot squirmed, trying one last time to get something of hers freed, but it was no use. Amethyst’s knots were good and tight. Her freed fingers floated to one of the knots, working to undo the knot, but it wasn't any good; there wasn't enough torque behind the free digits. She was stuck, and she was going to have to wait.

“Mmmnn Amethyst it’s getting very bad and I need something to distract me,” Peridot pleaded. “Can we continue? Just…no domming for the moment.”

Amethyst shrugged. “Yeah, okay. So long as you’re okay with it.”

“Please!” Peridot said, nodding furiously. “And don’t sit on my stomach.”

“Not on your stomach, huh…?” Amethyst thought for a moment, then snapped her fingers. “I got it!”

In a flash of purple light, Amethyst changed out of her pants and underwear and climbed up onto the bed. She shuffled over Peridot’s quivering limbs and positioned herself above her face, facing the rest of Peridot’s naked body for a good look. 

Amethyst had to admit, seeing Peridot having to pee like this was…exciting. Her knees were shuddering anxiously, sweat dripped off of her skin from concentration, and if Amethyst looked close enough…yep, her bladder was starting to bulge out from her smooth stomach. It was weird, but the heat of arousal was setting back into her despite the interruption.

“Aight Dot, eat me until my hands dry off!” Amethyst said, eagerness clear in her voice.

“Amethy–” Peridot started before being cut off by Amethyst sitting herself down on Peridot’s face and rocking back and forth gently.

“Haah…mmm, Dot, your face is so weird and angular, it really hits me right wh–Aah!” Amethyst said, but was cut off by Peridot’s tongue suddenly furiously licking up and down her folds. “Ah, oh, Dot! Dot, that’s so fast, I– mm, don’t stop!”

Amethyst sped up her rocking, grinding herself into Peridot’s mouth. Peridot was acting completely differently; she felt almost frantic to get Amethyst to orgasm. Amethyst loved every second of it. The usual bolts of pleasure riding up her spine were now a tesla coil, making every one of her nerves alight with a hot sensation.

“D-D-Dooott ohhh my goddd I c-c-can’t…mmm! Mmm, yeah, right there, ohh god…” Amethyst moaned, words and sighs spilling out of her mouth before she could even think about what she was saying. 

All at once, Amethyst could feel herself starting to climax. Her moans raised in pitch, and her eyes rolled up. She was burning, burning, and ready to catch fire, but right before she fell over the edge, Peridot bit into Amethyst’s vulva. Amethyst shrieked in pain and jumped up, her orgasm retreating immediately.

“Peridot, what the fuck, I was almost there!” Amethyst asked, gripping the affected area in pain.

“ _Amethyst Ineedyoutoholdme!_ ” Peridot spat out, her hips bucking upwards and shifting as far as she could manage.

“What?” Amethyst asked, looking down at Peridot. “I have to wha–”

Amethyst was cut off by a loud hissing noise. Looking up, she found the source to be a torrent of piss spraying out from Peridot.

“Oh, shit! Hold you! Okay, um…okay?!” Amethyst said, looking around, then climbing over Peridot and clamping her hand over Peridot’s crotch. Piss flowed through her fingers for a moment, but then stopped.

“K-keep your hand there for a second. Just don’t move,” Peridot said inbetween heavy breaths. Her face was contorted into intense concentration, sweat dripping down her brow and a bit of drool making a trail through the thick coating of Amethyst’s juices over her lips.

“O-okay…” Amethyst said. Again she thought to herself– she should be turned off, especially considering the large bite taken out of her vulva, but only found herself craving her girlfriend even more. The warm liquid in her hand was only surpassed by the heat being exuded from Peridot’s soaked pussy, dripping both with pee and her own wetness. She stared, transfixed.

Eventually Peridot’s breath evened out and she spoke. “Ah…okay, Amethyst, you can…remove your hand…thank you for that.” She looked away from Amethyst, closing her eyes now in shame.

“It’s…yeah, no problem. Let me…let me try the ropes again, okay? I’ll get your legs first.” Amethyst said, a bit dazed. She climbed off the bed, wiping her wet hand on the bedsheets. She kept her eyes trained on Peridot’s almost glistening cunt as well as the small wet patch she left on the bed, completely transfixed. Peridot yanked at the rope, making Amethyst snap out of it and begin untying one of her legs. But at that time, a thought wormed its way into Amethyst’s head.

_What if I just left her like that? What if I just let her piss all over the bed. **What if**_

Amethyst stopped untying the ropes. She…she wanted to see that. She wanted to see her girlfriend completely lose it all over the bed, with her arms constrained like this. _Why_ , she couldn't say, but it was definitely the only thing on her mind now.

“Amethyst, why did you stop? I seriously can’t hold it any longer!” Peridot whined, a couple bitter tears now starting to make their way down her cheeks.

“It’s okay,” Amethyst said dreamily. She walked up to Peridot’s side and looked her in the eye, smiling as gently as she could. “Just let go.”

“What?!” Peridot said, mouth dropping open. “No! It’ll get on the bed, and…!”

Amethyst shook her head and leaned over and whispered in Peridot’s ear.

“I’ll clean it. Just go ahead and piss, you idiot.” She gave Peridot a small kiss on the cheek. Peridot looked into Amethyst's eyes briefly, eyes shimmering now with tears, but they closed quickly in concentration as Peridot tried to hold it for just a minute more. The loud hissing noise from before announced her failure, but Peridot couldn't help gasping and sighing in pleasure.

A massive gush of pee was pouring out of Peridot, and Amethyst stared in wonder as it soaked into the bed. Her heart pounded, and then began to pound even faster when she realized the effect it was having on her. She could feel herself dripping arousal, heat spreading through her whole system again.

Peridot groaned, cutting through Amethyst's thoughts. Amethyst could see her muscles shaking as they relaxed, relief singing out of every inch of her.

“I’m so s-sorry, it–…it feels good…to finally go…” Peridot said inbetween stuttering breaths and restrained moans.

Amethyst looked at Peridot’s face. “Does it now?” she asked. “Well, finish up quick, then.”

Peridot nodded weakly and gave another long shuddering sigh as the torrent of pee finally slowed to a trickle, and then to nothing.

“Okay. I’m…I’m sorry, Amethyst. I’ll make it up to you.” Peridot said, staring at the ceiling. “I’m really sorry, I cannot believe I let that happen…”

“Are you done?” Amethyst asked, moving to the end of the bed. The sheets were soaked, and a huge puddle had formed on the floor.

“Huh?” Peridot asked.

“I still have to eat you out, don’t I?” Amethyst asked, smirking.

Before Peridot could answer, Amethyst dove in headfirst and began licking at Peridot’s folds with the same enthusiasm she had earlier. Peridot's sensitive pussy sent shocks of pleasure through her whole body, making her shake even harder.

"A-Amethyst! That's not _clean_ \--" Peridot started, before gasping.

Amethyst came up briefly, smiling mischievously. "I know," she said. "That's what I'm trying to fix." The smile and statement made Peridot's face flush even harder, now out of arousal rather than embarrassment, and her hips twitched upwards reflexively. In response, Amethyst ducked back down and licked frantically at Peridot's clit. Peridot's hips continued to twitch and buck into Amethyst's face, and Amethyst matched Peridot's movements, bringing Peridot to her plateau quickly.

"Ameth- Ah! I'm coming! I'm going to come I'm going to com-ah!" With a small squeak Peridot went completely rigid, coming as hard and fast as Amethyst was licking. She couldn't believe how good it felt. What was different? Was this just from pissing herself? _Really?_

After a few moments of being completely locked in orgasm, Peridot relaxed and laid back down on the bed as much as the ropes tying her down would allow. She gasped for breath, trying to relax after her climax, but finding it difficult.

"That was so good...thank you..." Peridot said, barely managing to string together enough mental process for the sentence.

Amethyst came up, her face now just as soaked with Peridot's arousal as Peridot's face was soaked with Amethyst's. She panted for breath herself, and after a moment she spoke.

"Thank you, _what?_ " Amethyst asked. Peridot snorted quietly.

"Thank you, _ma'am._ "


End file.
